


Get Shrekt Scrub

by juls_uwu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Matt Holt, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Matt holt and katie holt, Multi, Pining Allura (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), holt siblings, season 8 lowkey wasnt even that bad yall are just salty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juls_uwu/pseuds/juls_uwu





	1. my marathon o murders

In: Get Shrekt Scrub Your Time Here Is Ogre

LanceIsHot: brooooooo

PidgeIsBetterThanYou: duuude what

LanceIsHot: guess who got a date?

Allura: Um, who?

LanceIsHot: me Allura. me.

Allura: Oh! Good job Lance!

LanceIsHot: yea whatever

EmoBitch: lmao who would date you Lance????

Hunkalicious: Keith! That was rude! Lance is amazing and anybody would be lucky to have him!

LanceIsHot: thanks hunk! And yea that was really rude keith!

EmoBitch: okay sorry Lance but who?

LanceIsHot: well if you HAVE to know

LanceIsHot: its jenny from 3rd period

EmoBitch: oh

CoranTheCornMan: well this is an advancement in lances dating uh, whats the word? Life, we will go with his dating life

LanceIsHot: thanks cornman

EmoBitch: im bored pidge come watch some documentaries with me

PidgeIsBetterThanYou: omw

LanceIsHot: woah Keith watches documentaries????

EmoBitch: only the ones on serial killers

LanceIsHot: ....

LanceIsHot: pidge is it all right if I come along I love those

EmoBitch: no you cant

LanceIsHot: i didnt ask you

PidgeIsBetterThanYou: well if keith says no then no

LanceIsHot: fine ill just watch them alone in my room

LanceIsHot: Allura you wanna watch some documentaries with me?

Allura: Sorry Lance, I can't. I have some homework to do, and um, some chores!

LanceIsHot: oh well hunk? Do you wanna watch some?

Hunkalicious: sorry I got homework too

LanceIsHot: damn well i guess ill watch then by myself

LanceIsHot: im gonna go to the store brb

PidgeIsBetterThanYou: why?

LanceIsHot: to get some supplies

PidgeIsBetterThanYou: what supplies??

LanceIsHot: just some snacks and stuff for my marathon o murders

EmoBitch: lance wtf

LanceIsHot: thats what i call the murder docs i watch

EmoBitch: oh

LanceIsHot: yee


	2. y'all

ShiroTheHero: y'all will never guess what just happened!!

LanceIsHot: am i the only one who read that in a country accent?

EmoBitch: lol no i did too

PidgeIsBetterThanYou: me too

Hunkalicious: yea I did too

LanceIsHot: good

LanceIsHot: y'all

PidgeIsBetterthanYou: y'all 

EmoBitch: y'all

Hunkalicious: y'all

MattAMillion: y'all

LanceIsHot: matt!! Oh matt i thought youd never talk to us again! Oh matt i love you!!!

EmoBitch: wow Lance you act like he hasnt talked to us in a month or something

LanceIsHot: are you jealous because i told him i love him?

EmoBitch: of course not

PidgeIsBetterThanYou: yea he is

LanceIsHot: dont worry my keith

LanceIsHot: my princess

LanceIsHot: my baby

LanceIsHot: my kitten

LanceIsHot: my love bug

EmoBitch: okay yea thats enough lance we dont need to hear you talking to yourself

PidgeIsBetterThanYou: Keith is totally blushing rn

EmoBitch: am not

LanceIsHot: I bet you are wait PIDGE HOW DO YOU KNOW

PidgeIsBetterThanYou: I'm at his house obvs

PidgeIsBetterThanYou: I'm his best friend I'm always at his house

Hunkalicious: lance is very jealous right now

LanceIsHot: no im not

Hunkalicious: you literally just told me

ShiroTheHero: so...

ShiroTheHero: can I tell you guys what happened?

LanceIsHot: nO


End file.
